WrAWiki:Guidelines
The following is an instruction manual that set forth by the administrators of the Wyrmrest Accord Wiki for guidelines in writing, titles, articles, and linking. Please read it before you contribute to WrA Wiki. * All content must be related to Wyrmrest Accord and, with the exception of guilds, be RP oriented. * Articles or edits that could be considered libelous or defamatory, or could be argued as harassment or vandalism shall not be tolerated by the wiki team or the Wyrmrest Accord community, and will be promptly dealt with. * Information in an article (pages that are not stories) should be relevant and neutral. * Pages that are not dedicated to stories or characters may be freely modified following the above rules. * Story or characters pages should not be edited to the extent that the original ideas are altered. If you are unsure if a change will alter the original context, contact the author for permission. Authors of such pages reserve full rights to request to have a page locked and unlocked by an admin. * Pages without adequate content one month from creation will be marked for deletion and deleted one month after that. Article Titles The conventions for titles dictate that all proper nouns are capitalized, as are all locations, and names unless specifically not capitalized. Any page title that includes a name should not be stored in a biographical format; i.e., "Jeth Holywrought", not "Holywrought, Jeth" as the page title. In cases where only a first name (Kelsuwa) exists, that should be used as the sole title of the page. Character Articles Character articles exist to showcase your character to the world. Please be aware that a character article should contain more than simply an infobox and you should be prepared to fill the page out within a month of its creation or it will be marked for deletion and eventually removed from the wiki to keep down on clutter. You can most easily create a character page by clicking the "Character" button in the "Select Page Type:" of the new page creation editor. If you cannot find the button or are updating an old page to fit our policies, you can copy the page template from the Character Creation Boilerplate The anatomy of a character article is as follows: Character infobox At the start of each character article should be the character infobox with the characters name, a picture of the character, a short caption, their title, gender, race, faction, health, current in-game level, their status, and current location. You can view the template and the most updated fields here. The Article Itself The article should be written from a third person perspective taking an in character view, without making to much use of out of character information. The article should consist of the following categories for a character: Physical Description, Personality, History, Quotes, Trivia, and External Links. Physical Description: This section should be one to two paragraph entry explaining the physical description of your character. What do they look like, what color is their hair/fur, what clothing do they wear in combat or in town. Do they have any scars or distinguishing marks? These are all things to ask yourself and talk about. You can probably copy and paste the description part of your favorite Roleplay Profile Addon right in here with little editing. Personality: The personality section is a place for you to describe how your character tends to act and what their emotional state is. Are they a sociopathic murderer who enjoys stitching his victims together while humming old tunes, or maybe a stoic warrior who says little except to friends? History: The history section is the bread and butter of every character article. It should be at minimum 2 paragraphs long but could stretch on much longer. Here is where you would write an in-character biography explaining the life and times of your character. See Kelsuwa for good examples of histories. You can probably copy and paste the history part of your favorite Roleplay Profile Addon right in here with little editing. Quotes: This section allows you to share sayings your character may use frequently or has used that have been popular and or infamous in their history. Quotes are completely optional. Trivia: The trivia section gives you a chance to offer some quick facts people may or may not know about your character. For example "Did you know that Kelsuwa had just begun the mating process with a female from the Cloudbreaker tribe before his banishment?" Trivia is completely optional. External Links: The final category on a character article gives you a chance to link to pages that people may find of interest for your character such as a link to your Battle.net character page, blog, or guild website. External Links are completely optional but a link to your battle.net page will help other players find you in game. Geographic Region Articles User-created geographic areas of Azeroth, Outland, or Draenor should be in text format. An At-A-Glance infobox template, Template:Infobox_location, has been created for geographical page use. Articles without content, containing only an infobox, will be flagged for deletion. For canon locations, consider linking to a WOWpedia article instead. Guilds and Other Organizations Guilds and other organizations should use the template Infobox org. As with character articles, there should be more text than box on the page. Guilds should use the category Guilds in addition to the faction and race tags. Organizations which are not guilds should use Organization. Categories Each article should be put into the appropriate categories. The two immediately below are the major categories, then additional categories are described. *Alliance - For all Alliance characters guilds, and organizations *Horde - For all Horde characters guilds, and organizations *Neutral - for all Neutral characters, guilds, and organizations Race Categories Alliance Races *Draenei - For all Draenei characters *Dwarf - For all Dwarf characters *Gnome - For all Gnome characters *Human - For all Human characters *Night Elf - For all Night Elf characters *Worgen - For all Worgen characters *Pandaren - for all Alliance Pandaren characters *Lightforged Draenei - for all Lightforged Draenei characters *Void Elf - for all Void Elf Characters *Dark Iron Dwarf - for all Dark Iron Dwarf characters *Kul Tiran Human - for all Kul Tiran Human characters Horde Races *Blood Elf - For all Blood Elf characters *Forsaken - For all Forsaken characters *Goblin - For all Goblin characters *Orc - For all Orc characters *Tauren - For all Tauren characters *Troll - For all Troll characters *Pandaren - for all Horde Pandaren characters *Nightborne - for all Nightborne characters *Highmountain Tauren - for all Hightmountain Tauren characters *Mag'har Orc - for all Mag'har Orc characters *Zandalari Troll - for all Zandalari Troll characters Class Categories *Alliance Death Knight - For all Alliance Death Knight characters *Alliance Demon Hunter - For all Alliance Demon Hunter characters *Alliance Druid - For all Alliance Druid characters *Alliance Hunter - For all Alliance Hunter characters *Alliance Mage - For all Alliance Mage characters *Alliance Paladin - For all Alliance Paladin characters *Alliance Priest - For all Alliance Priests characters *Alliance Rogue - For all Alliance Rogue characters *Alliance Shaman - For all Alliance Shaman characters *Alliance Warlock - For all Alliance Warlock characters *Alliance Warrior - For all Alliance Warrior characters *Horde Death Knight - For all Horde Death Knight characters *Horde Demon Hunter - For all Horde Demon Hunter characters *Horde Druid - For all Horde Druid characters *Horde Hunter - For all Horde Hunter characters *Horde Mage - For all Horde Mage characters *Horde Paladin - For all Horde Paladin characters *Horde Priest - For all Horde Priests characters *Horde Rogue - For all Horde Rogue characters *Horde Shaman - For all Horde Shaman characters *Horde Warlock - For all Horde Warlock characters *Horde Warrior - For all Horde Warrior characters Geographic Page Categories The following categories should be used for geographic regions: *Geography of Azeroth - For all areas on Azeroth. *Geography of Outland - For areas in Outland/MU Draenor (Burning Crusade expansion) *Geography of Draenor - For areas in AU Draenor (Warlords of Draenor expansion) Category:WrAWiki Category:WrAWiki Policies Category:Help Category:Site administration